Want Big Time Rush To See YOUR Writing?
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Look inside for more details!


**HII! **

**I've been PMing some people lately asking for their help with something...and it's taking forever to send them all out, so I'm going to try an easier tactic.**

**I'm lucky enough to be meeting Big Time Rush again tomorrow with my best friend and we're making a big book filled with different fanfics that you guys have written :) **

**Here's where you come into play! I want this book to be HUGE so I need your fanfiction! It can be a story (already written is fine, but it can be new too) or a personal message for the guys...or both if you'd like! Try to keep them under 500 words, but if you go over a bit, that's fine too :)**

**I'm giving it to the guys, so try to keep it PG too LOL :) **

**You can PM it to me, or upload it with my name in the summary so I can find them easily. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: Put them up or send them by June 11th at 4AM (EST-Eastern Time) which is like 12 hours from now. Sorry for putting this up so late :(**

**Thanks SO much and I look forward to adding your writing to my book and then giving it to BTR tomorrow!**

**Here's an excerpt from "True Colors" that I'll be adding to the book. I know I've already posted this in the actual story, but you're not allowed to post only authors notes on here, soooo...you can ignore everything below this if you'd like. **

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Carlos cheered.

"What is it?" Kendall turned around in his seat to face his friend.

"Yeah! Catch your breath and then tell us!" James laughed, now facing Carlos as well.

"There's gonna be a new kid in our homeroom!" Carlos grinned.

"Really?" Kendall added.

"Awesome!" James nodded.

"I bet he's super cool…he's all the way from New York!" Carlos beamed, "Famous people live in New York!"

"Class!" Mr. Leonard spoke up, "No talking! I just need to find where I put my lesson plan and then we can begin class."

James chuckled, "He says this every day."

"More fun for us! It wastes time! I mean no one likes "Health" class." Kendall snickered.

Everyone became silent when the door to the classroom opened. Right beside the principal stood a shorter boy. He had brunette hair that was slicked up right in the front and enormous cocoa brown eyes. He wore an oversized cardigan and khaki pants, topping his outfit off with converse sneakers. He looked around the room, absorbing all the sights and trying to think of what the room might sound like, though he had no idea what a classroom sounds like.

"May I interrupt for a moment?" The principal asked.

"Sure." Mr. Leonard replied.

"Hello boys and girls. I'd like you to all give a warm welcome to Logan Mitchell…he's new to our school and-" he stopped for a moment and laughed, walking over to the chalk board. He picked up some of the chalk and began to write out an introduction for Logan…saying things like "THIS IS LOGAN. HE CAME FROM NEW YORK CITY."

"Why are you writing that on the board?" One girl raised her hand and asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want Logan to feel left out of the conversation." The principal answered.

All the kids wore puzzled looks on their faces and that wasn't unnoticed by the principal.

"Oh…Logan's blind." He explained to them; which was a silly mistake because if he was blind he wouldn't be able to read the board to see what it said.

Logan pulled a notepad out from his messenger bag and grabbed a pen. He wrote down, "I'm deaf, not blind." He held it out for the kids, teacher, and principal to read.

"Oh…sorry about that," The principal laughed

"You can sit next to Kendall." Mr. Leonard said, adding to the current conversation.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Kendall beamed.

Two boys, who sat near where the blonde was sitting now turned towards Logan and introduced themselves as James and Carlos. Apparently, the three were already all good friends.

"Nice meeting all of you guys, too." The raven-haired-teen wrote down.

James grinned, "Thanks! Can you really still understand us right now?"

Logan nodded.

"How?" All three asked in unison, being shocked by this kind of talent.

"I can read your lips."

"Awesome!" They cheered, "You seriously can do that?!"

Logan smiled and scribbled down, "Yup."

"It's like you're…you're a superhero!" Carlos pointed out.

Logan beamed and wrote back, "Not really; but thank you."

"Hey...wanna hang out with us after school?" James suggested.

Logan grinned softly and nodded before writing back, "I'd really like to hang out with you guys later. Thank you."

"Welcome to our crowd, Logie!" They all sandwiched him in a big bear hug.

Logie…hmm, he liked that nickname…he liked it a lot, actually.

**Thanks again and make sure to send in those stories ASAP! :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
